


The Beanie

by Butsinceimetyou



Series: Tumblr Seblaine Prompts [23]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: blainesebastian on tumblr requested: speaking of fall prompts-- blaine buys sebastian a beanie to wear when the weather starts turning cold. cue blaine going asd;fjdsfjk when he catches sebastian with a little scruff on his face and that beanie on his head, glasses optional to complete the aesthetic ;)---He notices a small-stich style beanie that looks extra soft, available in a both a deep plum color and an olive green. Picking up one of each, Blaine discovers that they are indeed soft and extra warm, perfect for Sebastian and his currently cropped hair. He turns to where Tina is looking through scarves on a nearby display, and he holds up the two beanies for her inspection.“Which of these do you think would look good on Sebastian?” He asks.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Tumblr Seblaine Prompts [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901866
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	The Beanie

With midterms coming up in a few weeks, Blaine decides to fit in a visit with Tina before both of their lives get too hectic, which is how he finds himself perusing through the racks of a J. Crew not too far outside of Providence, RI, where Tina goes to school.

It’s a Saturday afternoon in October, and while the weather hasn’t fully turned frosty, and most likely won’t for another month or so, the winds have certainly started to pick up, forcing New Yorkers and Rhode Islanders alike to pull out their jackets and scarves and beanies. As the two shoppers walk past a display of knit hats, Blaine remembers how just the year prior Sebastian had complained all season long about how cold his ears were, despite refusing to buy a hat, no matter how many times Blaine suggested he do so.

Blaine resolves then that he doesn’t want to deal with another four months of Sebastian’s ridiculous whining, so he starts sorting through the various beanies in search of the one that would best suit his boyfriend.

He notices a small-stich style beanie that looks extra soft, available in a both a deep plum color and an olive green. Picking up one of each, Blaine discovers that they are indeed soft and extra warm, perfect for Sebastian and his currently cropped hair. He turns to where Tina is looking through scarves on a nearby display, and he holds up the two beanies for her inspection.

“Which of these do you think would look good on Sebastian?” He asks. Tina looks up from the cream colored scarf in her hands, focusing on the two hats Blaine is holding.

“Hmmm, I kind of like the green.” She starts, but adds, “what color are his eyes—blue, right?”

“They’re green.” Blaine corrects, envisioning Sebastian’s seafoam irises.

“Ah, okay.” She says, pausing again, as she looks between the two beanies, “I read in a magazine once that you’re supposed to wear purple eye shadow if you have green eyes…so that probably counts for hats, too, right?”

Blaine doesn’t wear eyeshadow (aside from the one night freshman year when he got especially drunk at a party and allowed some of the girls from his English 100 class to cover his face in glittery makeup), but he decides to trust whatever beauty magazine Tina read, placing the olive beanie carefully back on the display.

* * *

The train ride back to New York isn’t too terrible, the three hours of quiet allotting some time for Blaine to finish up homework, freeing his evening up when he arrives back in the city. When Blaine makes it back to his and Sebastian’s apartment right around dinner time, he’s grateful to find freshly delivered Chinese food on the coffee table in front of the sofa where his boyfriend of two years lounges, watching OSU beat Michigan on the TV.

Blaine slips out of his shoes and takes off his coat, hanging it by the door, before sidling up to his boyfriend, J. Crew bag in hand, and sitting down beside him.

“Have fun shopping today?” Sebastian asks, instinctually wrapping one arm around Blaine’s shoulder as the shorter man scoots closer to him on the couch.

“I didn’t really find anything for myself, but I got you something.” Blaine says, tossing the small shopping bag in Sebastian’s lap. Sebastian momentarily raises his eyebrows at the bag, but quickly finds himself laughing quietly, as he opens it and pulls out the plum colored beanie.

“Tired of my complaints from last year, huh?” He asks, because of course the whining of the previous year had all been on purpose. He probably spent the entire last fall and winter seasons with cold ears just so he could get on Blaine’s nerves. There was nothing that made Sebastian, the king of mischief, more gleeful than pushing all of his boyfriend’s buttons.

“As a matter of fact, yes, so now you have no excuse.” Blaine says with a dramatic huff, sticking his tongue out playfully at his boyfriend. Sebastian rolls his eyes, but makes no comment, as he tears off the tag and pulls the beanie over his head.

Except Blaine immediately regrets his purchase because, uh, how can a single hat make his boyfriend look this hot? But it 100 percent does, the purple-plum color making the green of Sebastian’s eyes stand out more than ever before (Shout out to whatever magazine Tina had read. Maybe, Blaine should buy Sebastian a Colourpop palette next), and the bronze of his hair shines just the slightest bit more where a few strands peak out from under the knit fabric.

Sebastian clears his throat, pulling Blaine out of his reverie only to find his boyfriend starring at him with one eyebrow raised.

“You okay there, B?” Sebastian asks, innocent and unaware of the frenzy he and this stupid beanie have now put Blaine through. Blaine merely nods, turning his eyes toward the game on TV and grabbing a Chinese carton off the coffee table.

With that beanie around, it was going to be a long next couple of months.

* * *

Sebastian ends up loving the beanie, wearing it nearly every day as he heads out to class each morning. At first Blaine thinks it’s fine, he just sees his boyfriend’s too cute, warm, knit-clad head for a moment each morning before Sebastian runs out the door, and that’s a short enough time not to complete lose control of his body.

But soon the third week of October hits and with it, the weather drops and while they do have a heating system in their apartment, they usually try to hold out until the later months to kick it on, because their low wage jobs in-between classes can only cover so many expenses, and they hate asking their parents for money.

So, Sebastian starts wearing the beanie while at home. He puts it on in the morning and leaves it on until bed, and he looks so unbelievably gorgeous in it that Blaine wants to scream. He never knew a single clothing item could have this kind of control over him, especially a knit hat, but it seems combined with his super sexy boyfriend, anything is possible.

That same week is midterms at Columbia which means Sebastian is buried head to toe in textbooks and papers, studying more hours than not. The non-stop hectic schedule, running between classes, work, studying, and sleep, has Sebastian skipping a few of his less important daily routines. That includes shaving and putting in his contacts.

The sight of his boyfriend with a handsome scruff across his face, paired with his thin-rimmed glasses and the plum beanie has Blaine absolutely feral one evening, clutching his mug of tea as he sits in the arm chair adjacent to the couch where Sebastian is currently seated. Blaine is supposed to be studying, too, his own mid-terms coming up the following week, but he’s too distracted by Sebastian, innocently hunched over a sociology textbook, highlighter in hand.

“Okay, what is it?” Sebastian asks, still looking down at his book.

Blaine startles at his voice, the comfortable silence they had been settled in for the past hour now broken, “What’s what?” He asks, confused by Sebastian’s question.

“You’ve been staring at me for the past 30 minutes.” Sebastian sighs, capping his highlighter and dropping it and the textbook on the coffee table before looking up at Blaine.

Blaine’s eyes widen, a deer in headlights caught in the road, but tries to deflect Sebastian’s questioning gaze, “Ha, sure, you wish!” He says with a forced laughter, but Sebastian doesn’t waver, a smirk spreading across his lips.

“Come here.” He says, complete with a dramatic come-hither gesture of the hand, which has Blaine giggling and rolling his eyes. He’s been caught now, might as well own up to it. Blaine stands from the chair, walking over to Sebastian, who pulls the shorter man to straddle his lap.

“It’s the beanie, isn’t it?” Sebastian asks, running his hands down Blaine’s back, cupping his ass over his jeans. “I noticed the way you looked at me the first time I tried it on.”

Blaine’s cheek flush with embarrassment, which only has Sebastian kissing the rosiness, making them more red, “Yeah, the beanie. Also, the glasses.” He admits, wrapping one hand around Sebastian’s neck, before using the other to give a gentle tug on Sebastian not-quite beard, “The scruff is pretty hot, too.”

“Yeah?” Sebastian questions, a glimmer in his eye.

Blaine flushes once more, but hums in confirmation.

“I wonder how you’d react if that’s all I was wearing?” Sebastian asks, and Blaine groans, because he’s already fairly certain how he’ll react.

“Only one way to find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'm over at glitzgustin on tumblr if you want to send in prompts, cry over seblaine, or simply say hey <3


End file.
